heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Crime Trophy Guide
This is a guide to acquiring "Perfect Crime," a gold trophy in Heavy Rain. Overview To receive the Perfect Crime trophy, the following must be completed: *Lauren, Kramer, and Hassan must die. *Manfred's Antiques has to be cleaned of fingerprints. *Madison and Norman also must die. *Scott goes free. Note that the chapters shown are where requirements for "Perfect Crime" can be completed; chapters that do not affect the status of earning the trophy are left out. The game must be played through completely to earn the trophy, but if unlocked, the player can start at the chapter "Hassan's Shop." Autosave should be enabled. Steps Hassan's Shop First talk to Hassan in the store. His son is an Origami Killer victim and Hassan will refuse to tell you anything because no one attempted to save his son. Now continue at the point where a robber comes in the shop. Do absolutely nothing from the time the robber comes in until he shoots Hassan in the neck. Manfred Walk into the shop and go behind the glass wall to find Manfred. After a bit of talking, drinking, and some more talking, Manfred will go into the back office and be murdered by the Origami Killer, and you will have to wipe Lauren's and your fingerprints off all of the objects you touched. Be sure to wipe the fingerprints off the following objects: * The white phone where Manfred was murdered. * The black phone behind the front desk. * The bathroom door (if you touch it by entering the bathroom). * The magnifying glass. * The glass you drank scotch from. (Clean both if you can't remember which one.) * The scotch bottle (if you touch it). * The dancing ballerina. * The glass display case where Lauren leans on it (if you take too long to find Manfred at the beginning). * The front door. * The back window of the room with Manfred's body (if you open it after discovering Manfred's body). Miss one of them and the screen will shift to that particular object you have missed and you will land at the police station, failing the Perfect Crime. Wipe all of them and the screen will shift to Manfred's corpse. The Doc There are three ways that this chapter can play out: * Drink the beverage that The Doc gave you. * Go to the end of the hallway and get knocked out by The Doc. * Go to the bedroom and take the card on the dresser that says "Paco" on the back. Either of the first two ways will land you in the basement all tied up. Make sure Madison survives. If you choose the third way you can simply walk out the front door. You cannot let Madison die here as it won't count towards the trophy. Instead, choose the third option and keep her alive until the chapter "Killer's Place." This is the first point where Madison can die. Mad Jack Either go to the excavator or walk into the garage; it doesn't matter as you will begin investigating in the garage anyway. Search what you want, or don't and walk to the acid bath or leave the garage. Either way will end up with Mad Jack holding you up at gunpoint. Jayden can die here, although it won't count towards the trophy. Instead, take the Triptocaine and arrest Mad Jack, or escape the car crusher and kill him in the ensuing fight. This is the first point where Norman can die. Fish Tank Go up the stairs and go through the door behind the bodyguard and you will enter a battle with the Origami Killer. Now do absolutely nothing and Jayden will die. This is the second point where Norman can die. On the Loose You control Madison then you soon control Ethan again. Flee to the roof and get arrested by Blake to make it easier for yourself. If you're not interested, then escape and choose to jump off the roof. If you choose to get arrested, Blake must be the one who arrests you. If one of the generic cops arrests you, it won't count towards the trophy. Trapped You either break the glass of the car's speedometer and use use it to cut the rope or turn on the engine and use the car's cigarette lighter to burn the rope. Either way you get free. Now kick the window and get out, leaving Lauren there to die. If you do absolutely nothing and Scott gets out on his own, leaving Lauren behind won't count towards the trophy. Face to Face Charge into the mansion and kill all the guards. Make sure you don't get shot three times or it's over for the trophy. Once you're face to face with Kramer, beat him up until he tells the truth. After the truth and two questions later, he will have a heart attack. Simply leave the room, wait around doing nothing until he dies, or to be cruel, take the pills and leave the room. The Rat If you want to prevent Ethan from saving Shaun, fail the trial then go to one of the wrong addresses when given the option. If you're not interested, choose the right address when given the option. It is: 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road Solving the Puzzle Do one of the following: * Solve the puzzle and go to the warehouse. * Close the ARI and give up. * Accuse Blake of being the Origami Killer and get taken off the case. * Take too long to solve the puzzle, causing Norman to die from overexposure to the ARI. This is the third point where Norman can die. Killer's Place Get in the apartment and go to the wardrobe next to the office desk. Now pull open the secret door and get in. Go to the laptop and do what you like as Madison has to die here anyway. After Scott appears and locks you in the secret room, you have several ways to die: * You do absolutely nothing in the secret room and Madison will suffocate and die. * You get out of the secret room and get burned to death by the fire. * You jump out the window, resulting in death. * You let the gas canister explode without Madison in a safe zone. This is the second point where Madison can die. The Old Warehouse Either Ethan, Norman, both, or neither show up here depending on your actions on previous chapters. If anyone is present, go to the end of the warehouse inside and you will get a cutscene. * If Ethan is the only one alive, then do not shoot Scott when given the option. Then Ethan will get shot by the police after he opens the door. * If Jayden is also alive, he will tackle Scott and chase after him as he flees. Jayden and Scott will then fight to the death. Simply don't do anything and Jayden will die. Continue to save Shaun and you're done. Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun and both survive. * If Ethan gets arrested in the chapter "On the Loose" and Jayden solves the puzzle, Jayden will come to save Shaun instead. Just begin by saving Shaun. After you save him, Scott appears and kicks you away. Now because of a glitch, you cannot let Jayden die here as it won't count towards the Perfect Crime trophy. Instead, disarm Shelby and let Jayden die at the conveyor belt. * If neither Ethan or Norman appear at "The Old Warehouse," Shaun dies and there is no gameplay, also resulting in a true Perfect Crime. This is the last point where Norman can die. This is the first and only point where Ethan can die. Notes Now, if you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy then congratulations! If not, then it is suggested you think back to what you have done wrong and restart that chapter. Finally, remember that you have to play from "Hassan's Shop" to the end in one go. You will not get the trophy unless you do. Videos Category:Trophies Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthroughs